


Lyarra Snow

by alaynestoned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-TypicalViolence, Disguise, F/F, F/M, Freedom, Friendship, GrowingUp, M/M, MoralDilemmas, Murder, OtherAdditionalTagstoBeAdded, Swearing, UnderageSex, War, White Walkers, runningaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynestoned/pseuds/alaynestoned
Summary: All Lyarra Snow wanted was to be free of her life in Winterfell, and maybe she thought going to the capital would makes things better. She just hadn’t known how wrong she was.





	Lyarra Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shosannas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosannas/gifts).

> A/N: Thank you for checking out my multi-chapter Game of Thrones fic. So this is a Jon Snow twin sister AU, I imagine Lyarra Snow to be played by Nina Dobrev. Finally this whole book is dedicated to my wife @yioduh ! Go check her out. Feedback is very important to me! If you could leave a review, you would be the best people in the world! Didn't you know authors are powered by feedback? The more comments we get, the faster we can write!;)

This always seemed to happen to Lyarra. It hadn’t anything to do with bad luck, but simply because Sansa Stark was an arse, her clothes were missing, and in all truth on any other day she would be fine with this, she would simply just jump back into the lake for a longer swim but today was the Kings arrival, she needed to be ready when he arrived. To not be present when a king arrived was not only disrespectful but the fact that it was the king her Lord father fought in war with would just make it worse. 

“Sansa, please!” She pleaded, she could hear the snickers from Sansa and Jeyne Westerling from the tree where she bared naked, she didn’t want to lose her modesty along with her pride. “Sansa, I beg of you, you’re mother will kill me,” Lyarra begged, there weren’t laughs or snickers so Lyarra peaked past the tree, they were gone and they hadn’t left her clothes behind.

She groaned in frustration. She balled up against the tree for what felt like an hour. Until she heard a familiar voice, she sighed happily, “Lyarra!” She heard her half brother call. “Robb! I’m here.” She exclaimed, “We almost sent out a search party for you, God’s.” He complained. She could hear the crunch of leaves under his shoes, “Don’t come any closer!” She screamed. “Why!? Are you hurt?” Robb asked worriedly. “I’m... indecent.” She said quietly. “Oh,” Robb said awkwardly. 

“Your wicked sister stole my dress,” Lyarra said. She could hear the muffled laugh coming from Robb, “I mean, it’s not like our mother will miss you.” He laughed, Lyarra couldn’t help but join in the laughter, his laugh was contagious, or at least that’s how she would explain it to anyone asked her, she could explain Robb very well. She knew every curve of his face, every color in his eyes, every shade of pink in his cheeks. 

“Your mother won’t miss me but father will, and if father gets mad at your mother, then your mother will get mad at me and when your mother is mad at me...” Lyarra trailed, “I know. I’ll hurry.” Robb scurried from where Lyarra sat. Lyarra could never fathom why Sansa hated her so much, maybe it was because her mother hated Lyarra, or maybe it was because Lyarra was a walking reminder that her parent's marriage wasn’t perfect. 

It wasn’t her fault her father was unfaithful, she and Jon were mistakes, female bastards were usually killed, sold, or abandoned, she was just lucky she was born to a father with such honor.

Within 15 minutes Robb had arrived with her clothes, “Thank you.” Lyarra smiled. “No problem.” Robb chuckled awkwardly. She had her dress on hastily, it was her nicest dress, a soft yellow that fitted her light skin which wasn’t rare trait considering how much it snowed in Winterfell. The two walked hand in hand through and out of the forest, they finally reached Winterfell and it was in chaos, masses of women and men who yearned to see the king. 

The two had finally made it to the entrance. Lyarra’s eyes immediately landed on Sansa, she looked gorgeous of course, Lyarra had always envied the blue of her eyes and her long red hair. It was foolish she thought, to be jealous of a child. Sansa stood pretty, with no signs of guilt on her face. The half-siblings walked towards there family, Lady Starks eyes rested on them in shock. “You’re late.” Lady Catelyn scolded. “I’m sorry.” Lyarra apologized hastily. She scurried behind the perfect Stark family standing next to her twin, Jon.

”What happened?” Jon questioned. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Lyarra said swiftly. Before Jon could question her again the royal family had already started making their way into the castle. The first person Lyarra noticed was the tallest Lannister, the queen's twin brother, Jaime. He had long golden hair that much reminded her of a lions mane, he was dressed head to toe in gold. It was always sights like this that made her envy her highborn siblings, although the Starks weren’t as showy as the Lannister’s or Baratheon's, Sansa and Arya still got the finest things. 

Though being a bastard did have its few perks, like the fact that Lyarra didn’t have to take sewing lessons and she could focus on more  _physical_ activities, a thing her younger sister Arya envied deeply. But Lyarra would trade her bow and arrow for there silks any day, the silks that resembled the silk Cersei Lannister had wrapped around her, She was beautiful Lyarra thought, and she wasn’t the only one to think it, Cersei was said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros.

Eddard and King Robert traded there odes and before no time King Robert was asking to go to the crypts, Queen Cersei detested ever so calmly but the king just brushed her off. The King and Lord Stark walked slowly towards the path. The king gave a glance towards Lyarra but soon that glance became a stare, and then that stare became him walking towards her, “And who is this...” The king didn’t say it cockily but more intrigued. “My daughter,  _bastard_ daughter, Lyarra Snow.” Ned almost coughed. 

The king rested a hand on her chin moving her small face up to where he could see her, Jon looked as though he wanted to say something he even looked as though he wanted to hit the king, but he didn’t flinch cowardice coming over him, they would have his head. Lyarra could only see the king's eyes but she knew everyone was looking at them, “She looks exactly like her...” Roberts trailed. “Lyanna.” Robert barely whispered. Lyarra had heard it so many times it had become a song in her ear. Arya was striking to Lyanna but Lyarra was identical to her.

“Your Grace, I think we should make our way to the crypts now.” Lord Stark suggested. Robert didn’t say anything for a moment, but when he did he laughed, his breath smelled of good wine Lyarra thought. “That we should.” The king said. He dropped his hand from Lyarra’s face, walking away slowly leaving a lingering stare on the girl. As soon as he was out of sight Lyarra let out a breath of relief. When she finally regained her senses she saw that everyone was staring at her. The Queen glared so hard she could’ve burned a hone into her skull. She was jealous, either that or embarrassed.

Silence. They could’ve heard a sewing needle drop on a bail of hay. Until finally Lady Stark suggested that the royal family get situated. The maids scurried to get luggage and make sure the family felt as comfortable as they should. “Yes. Let us do that.” Her grace said venomously. She sounded almost as venomous as Jon had sounded later that night. “What he did today was completely inappropriate! And Sansa, they’re both—” Lyarra cut him off before he could finish a sentence he would later regret. “It’s fine, Jon,” Lyarra said. 

Jon was currently hitting at wood with his broad sword, not only was Jon upset that they couldn’t attend the feast (although he would never admit it) but he was fuming at the king for his stunt. Lyarra sat on a wooden chair next to him watching him angrily hit the thing, “What did he do to deserve this?” Lyarra chuckled gesturing towards the wooden stick. Jon smiled at her joke. “Is he dead yet?” The two heard a familiar voice. Jon was the first to exclaim, “Uncle Benjen!” Lyarra following slowly behind him. 

Lyarra held up her dress so it hadn’t dragged across the mud and horse dung. She leaped into her uncle's arms, embracing him, “Uncle Benjen!” She exclaimed with joy. “It seems to me your just getting more beautiful each day.” He smiled, she blushed at the comment it wasn’t every day someone called her beautiful. Her brother and uncle began to talk about things that didn’t much interest her, so she walked away from there conversation. 

Her half brother caught her eye as she walked back to her stool, “Robb!” She called out, Robb walked over to her a grin plastered across his face, “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be at the feast?” Lyarra questioned, “Arya had a colorful idea to throw pigeon pie at Sansa, I had to take her to sleep.” Robb answered. Lyarra snickered at his answer, it was unladylike to laugh at someone’s misfortune, but she was no lady. “Well, I don’t blame her.” Lyarra chuckled. Robb laughed along with the girl, there was a silence between them before Robb spoke up quietly, “What the king did today..” He whispered, “Was nothing.” Lyarra said. Robb nodded but he knew it wasn’t nothing.

The king looked at Lyarra like something he wanted, and from the stories, Robb heard he wasn’t one to give up. “Okay... well, goodnight Lyarra.” Robb said softly, “Goodnight, Robb.” She smiled. She walks over to her brother, “I’m going to sleep, Jon.” Lyarra said. “You do that, sister.” Jon smiled. 


End file.
